Answer the Call of the Future (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Answer the Call of the Future. One day at Delta Base, Bridge and Sam were doing their training session as Sky keeps the base in good hands. Schuyler Tate: You two go easy on each other. Bridge Carson: Always have and always will, Sky. (to Sam after they salute with one arms across) Ready, Sam? Sam: You bet, Bridge. Bridge and Sam: S.P.D. Emergency! (morphs into their ranger forms) And so, They trained hard as they others kept up their fighting skills and Boom talks more energy drinks. Meanwhile at the 21st Century, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie were taking their friends out for a drive around Silver Hills for a detour. Pinkie Pie: There's nothing but driving around Silver Hills, Best Day Off Ever! Twilight Sparkle: You said it, Pinkie. (to the others) Are you guys enjoying it? Applejack: You bet ya, Twilight. Rarity: I'm certainly enjoying Silver Hills already. Spike: Me too, Rarity. Just then, They're being followed bay a Silver Guardian Cab catching up to them. Applejack: Uh oh, Looks like we're in trouble. Sunset Shimmer: Better pull over, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Guess you're right, Sunset. Just as Twilight pulls over, Some two figures came out of their cab. Wesley Collins: (smiled) License and Registration Please. Twilight Sparkle: Wes, Eric, How're you two been? Eric Myers: Well, you know, just patrolling as usual, Hope you guys are staying out of trouble. Rainbow Dash: No worries, Eric. We're always staying out of trouble. Wesley Collins: Well then, You guys be careful out there. Sunset Shimmer: You too, Wes. As Twilight and her friends drove off, Eric was amused about Wes' compliments. Eric Myers: You sure know your pleasantries. Do you, Wes? Wesley Collins: Just going easy on good friends. Eric Myers: Obviously. Wesley Collins: Well, Guess it's back to work with us. So, They set off patrolling Silver Hills as always. Meanwhile at Delta Base, Snide, Singe and Doomwing appeared carrying on Ivan Ooze's plan. Snide: We're ready, Lord Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Good, now for phrase 2, Freeing Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing. Snide: Yes, My lord. Singe: This should be interesting. Doomwing: You said it, Singe. At the Security Prison, Snide and Singe freed Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing. Emperor Gruumm: Who are you, How'd you find me? Snide: We're just servants of Ivan Ooze, Come with us. Singe: He has plans for you two. Broodwing: What kind of plans? Doomwing: Don't worry, You're about to find out. Mora: What about me, Aren't you taking me with you!? Emperor Gruumm: Forget it, You're no longer a use to me. But I'll tell you what, Mora. Because I'm sparing your life in prison, I've got a growing up gift for you! So, Emperor Gruumm transformed Mora back into Morgana permanently as the sobbed. Emperor Gruumm: Goodbye, Morgana! And they left into the time portal and into the 21st Century. At the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze made a deal with Emperor Gruumm. Ivan Ooze: So, Emperor Gruumm. I do suppose you were wondering why I've brought you here. Emperor Gruumm: Let me guess, Does this have to do with destroying the Power Rangers? Ivan Ooze: Bingo, The Power Rangers are our common enemies. Masked Osodashi: That's why seek you alliance with you, Broodwing, Frax and Gluto. Principal Cinch: And with your help, We'll destroy the Ranges once and for all. Emperor Gruumm: I love the sound of that. Ivan Ooze: And you, Gluto are going to be my new general along with Frax. Gluto: Oh, Thank you, Master Ivan Ooze. You won' be disappointed. Frax: Your new robot is ready, Master Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Excellent, Frax. Say hello to my OozeBot, It shoots a bit of Ooze to trap it's enemy. OozeBot: At your service, Master. Broodwing: Impressive creation, Lord Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Once we're rid of the Power Rangers, I will rule the world in my grasp. Back at Silver Hills, OozeBot was attacking at the city center. OozeBot: At last, I will trap the entire civilians with a lot of Ooze. Wesley Collins: Not if we can help it! Eric Myers: We're sending you back to scrapyard! Twilight Sparkle: We're with you guys all the way! OozeBot: Two groups of Rangers? Not a problem at all! OozeBot squirts a lot of ooze and got Twilight and her friends stuck. Pinkie Pie: Oh no, I'm stuck! Rainbow Dash: Aww Man, So am I! Wesley Collins: Hold on, We're coming! Eric Myers: Gotcha covered, Wes! As Eric and the other rangers hold OozeBot off forcing him to retreat, Wes used his Chrono Saber and bust Twilight and her friends free. Wesley Collins: Are you all okay? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, We're okay. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks to you and Eric, Wes. Eric Myers: Next time, Try not to do anything else stupid. Applejack: We understand, Eric. Lucas Kendall: Don't mind him, He may be pushy sometimes. But he's a good friend at heart. Spike: Obviously. Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance were checking on Ransik in his office. Dean Cadence: Ransik, Are you in here? Ransik: Yes, Who is it? Shining Armor: It's Shining Armor and Cadance. Dean Cadance: Are you alright, Are we catching you in a bad time? Ransik: No, You're okay. Come on in. As they came in, They began to worry about him. Dean Cadance: Are you okay, Ransik? Ransik: I'm fine, Cadance. It's just that... Just then, There's a calling communication at the Secret Lab. Ransik: To the lab! Dean Cadance: Right. As they came to the lab, Ransik had a call from Wes, Eric and Twilight from Silver Hills. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, Shining Armor, Cadance, It's so good to see you guys. Shining Armor: Hey, Twily. Dean Cadance: How're you guys doing at Silver Hills? Sunset Shimmer: Ransik, We've got trouble on Silver Hills. Could you and the others come as soon as you can? Ransik: Yes, We'll be on our way soon. Then, There was another call from Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger from Delta Base. Anubis Cruger: Hello, Ransik, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor. Ransik: Anubis, What's the emergency? Anubis Cruger: Someone has burst into the Prison Room, And freed Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing. Ransik: Can you gather the rest of the S.P.D. Rangers and your allies and meet us at our time in Silver Hills? Anubis Cruger: Of course, Ransik. Sky and Jack are gathering the comrades right now, We'll meet you there soon. And finally, Last call came from Alex. Alex: Ransik, We need your help. Ransik: What's the trouble, Alex? Alex: Ivan Ooze a formed an alliance with Emperor Gruumm, Broodwing, Frax and Gluto, I've got word from Captain Logan about Gluto taken from the Time Force Security Prison. Ransik: Somehow, Ivan Ooze has recreated Frax. Alex, Can you gather the rest of the Energy Chaser Rangers and meet us at Silver Hills? We're going to need all the help we can get. Alex: We'r on our way now, Ransik. Ransik: Let's gather Nadira, Celestia and Luna and pack our bags, We're going to Silver Hills. Back at Silver Hills, Twilight, Wes and their friends met up at the Nick of Time Odd Jobs Clock Tower. Circuit: It's really great to see you again, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Great to see you too, Circuit. Just then, The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys came just in time. Rainbow Dash: Hey, Guys. We've got company. Blossom: Hi, I hope we don't catch you guys in a bad time. Wesley Collins: Not at all, Who are you guys? Blossom: I'm Blossom, And these are my sisters, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet and Bloom. Brick: Name's Brick, And these are my brothers, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel and Blaze. Bubbles: We're the Powerpuff Girls. Boomer: And we're the Rowdyruff Boys. Spike: Nice to meet you, I'm Spike, And these are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage. Wesley Collins: Wesley Collins, Wes for short. Jennifer Scotts: I'm Jennifer Scotts, Jen for short. Lucas Kendall: Lucas Kendall, Nice to meet you. Katie Walker: Name's Katie Walker. Trip Regis: I'm Trip Regis, And this is Circuit. Circuit: Hi, Nice to meet you. Eric Myers: I'm Eric Myers, We're the Time Force Rangers. Mirage: And we're the Harmony Force Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: So, Why're you all here anyway? Buttercup: Well, We thought if we work together, We could take down this robot. Butch: It's true, I'm sure you could use our help for it. Rainbow Dash: Sure, We don't see why not. Mirage: Then it's agreed, The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are welcome to help us out. Meanwhile at Delta Base, The S.P.D. Rangers along with Anubis, Isinia, Fowler Birdie, Sergeant Silverback and Piggy who's taking Morgana in cuffs are ready for their mission. Anubis Cruger: Remember, There is no going back once all of us in the base is heading to 21st Century Silver Hills. No matter what happens, We must never give up on one another. Fowler Birdie: Well said, Anubis. Sergeant Silverback: Piggy, You keeping your eyes on Morgana until she behaves? Piggy: Yes, Sir. Isinia Cruger: We're ready, Doggy. Anubis Cruger: Kat, Are the destinations set? Kat Manx: All set and ready to go, Commander. Schuyler Tate: Destination, 21st Century Silver Hills. At last, The Delta Base formed into the Delta Command Crawler as it heads to time portal. When they got here, They've met with the Energy Chaser Rangers. Ethan Nakamura: Hey, Guys. Perfect timing. Alex: Thank you guys for coming in such short notice. Anubis Cruger: We're just glad you and your friends called us, Alex. Jonathan: I know it may be risky, But the Harmony Force and Time Force Rangers are gonna need our help. Jack Landors: Then what're we waiting for? Let's make sure no harm comes to them. Back at the Clock Tower, Mirage and Eric had a lot of chat. Mirage: So, Eric, There were other Power Rangers out there? Eric Myers: You know it, We fought for a common goal. And I had Wes to thank, We were best friends ever since. Bull: No kidding, Eric. Bunny: That is so cool. Mirage: Despite the different team we're on, Quantum and Red is the same color we had. Eric Myers: You got that right, Mirage. And as Power Rangers, We're always stronger together. At the city center, Emperor Gruumm, Frax, Broodwing and OozeBot were attacking Silver Hills with some army of Cyclobots and Krybots. Emperor Gruumm: At last, The time of Revenge is now! Frax: Yes, Emperor Gruumm. And soon, There will be no more interference from the Rangers! Broodwing: Cyclobots, Krybots, Destroy all in your path! Just then, A blast came from the Chrono Blasters, Courage Blasters and Quantum Defender. Eric Myers: Hate to spoil your fun and games, But it's time we end this! Wesley Collins: We're Time Force, And you and Broodwing are under arrest, Emperor Gruumm! Emperor Gruumm: We'll see about that, Rangers! Broodwing: It's a shame you'll have to make us surrender! Spike: Fine by us! And so, The Rangers fought them off as Twilight and Wes tried to take down OozeBot. Wesley Collins: It's no use, He's too strong! Twilight Sparkle: He must be as hard as steel! Then, OozeBot brought Twilight to the ground. Wesley Collins: Twilight! (gets hit and brought to the ground) OozeBot: Say goodbye and mean it, Magic Ranger! , . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts